


不要把我丢掉/Don’t Throw Me Away

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Broken Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drunkenness, Hangover, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Mental Illness, Mentally ill family members, Nightmares, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Bucky Barnes, Promises, Protective Steve Rogers, Snuggles for warmth, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, bucky barnes protection squad, precious babies, snuggles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: “Steve，我要你向我做个保证。”金发青年点了点头，又往前凑了凑。“当然可以，Buck。”Bucky回过头去目不转睛的注视着他的双眼，良久才吞了吞口水。“我要你保证，如果我有一天变成像她那副模样——虽然我觉得我不会那样，但是——不管发生什么，要是我真的变成像她那个样子，而他们要把我关起来…我要你向我保证，保证你不会像我父母丢弃她那样把我丢掉。”





	不要把我丢掉/Don’t Throw Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t Throw Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560451) by [Syracard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracard/pseuds/Syracard). 



> Hi 宝儿们！本宝再次出现了！  
> 这次带来另一个微虐的短篇，感谢Syracard授权我翻译她的故事，也希望大家能够喜欢。

_1939年_

Steve早已习惯了Bucky早出晚归。褐发青年白天会去码头上工作，晚上他则会到餐馆里洗盘子。而不上班的时候，他要么出去喝酒、追姑娘，要么就是在家睡觉。看着Bucky这么玩儿命工作以补贴家用，Steve实在于心不忍，可他的挚友却总会微微一笑，告诉他这没什么了不得的。

这一天晚上Bucky要上班，熟睡中的Steve突然被一个巨大的响动吓醒了。金发小伙从单薄的床铺上坐起身，伸手捞起了Bucky一年前送给他防身的棒球棍，掀开被子下床。他能听见门外有人低声咒骂着什么，门被猛地推开的一瞬间，Steve差点儿就一棍子打下去了。踉跄着进了门的Bucky见他如此，忙不迭的躲了开去，继而大笑起来。“嘿——Stevie…我是不是吵醒你了？见鬼，对不起对不起。”

Steve隔着老远就能闻到他身上的酒气。他的头发乱糟糟的，白衬衫的下摆胡乱的半掖在裤腰里，上面还有四个纽扣没系。他笨拙地踢掉鞋子，开始解腰带，Steve则趁这时把棍子收了回去。“Bucky？你没事吧？”

他的好友费了半天劲总算把衬衫脱了下来，可里面的背心却难住了他。“Buck？”

Bucky这才抬头看了看他，继而微微一笑。“嗯？哦，我很好…就是下班后出去喝了几杯而已，没什么大不了的。”他笨手笨脚的解开皮带，等他把裤子脱掉后，褐发青年叹了口气，然后便重重坐倒在床上。他转身仰面朝天躺了下去，铺板被压得吱吱作响。过了半晌，Steve以为他已经睡着了，便过去给他盖被。他才将被单盖在他赤裸的胸膛上，Bucky便轻笑起来，开口说道：“谢了，伙计…你冷不冷？”

Steve摇了摇头，“不冷，还行吧。”

“嗯，管它的，要不要一起躺？”

Steve早已习惯了跟Bucky同睡一张床。Steve身材矮小又羸弱，总是很怕冷。而Bucky从小就热乎的跟个火炉子似的，所以只要Steve觉得冷，他就会依偎在对方的身边汲取温暖。金发青年待Bucky往床铺另一边挪，直到让出了足够的空间才爬上床去。

褐发青年将那具瘦小的身躯抱在怀里，让Steve的头枕在他的胸口上，然后拉过被子盖在俩人身上。“这样好点了吧？”

Steve点了点头，“好多了。”他实在不知道该把手放在哪儿。Bucky见状便拉着他的小手直接放在了自己的肋下。这并不是他俩第一次彼此依偎，可今晚Bucky拥着Steve的感觉却好像这是最后一次了似的。他使劲的把Steve往自己怀里揽，以至于Steve都有些透不过气来了。“Bucky，你弄疼我了。”

褐发青年立刻放松了手臂。“抱歉…只是不想让你离开我…”

Steve闻言抬头看向他。“Bucky，你这是哪儿的话啊？我哪儿也不会去的。出什么事了吗？”

Bucky闭上眼睛凑近了些许。“我明天再跟你说，好吧？快睡吧。”

Steve本打算追问下去的，可他才张嘴，Bucky便怼了回去：“快睡啦，混球。”于是他便听话的睡了。

 

***

  
当Steve第二天早上醒来时发现Bucky没有睡在他身旁。他起来后发现Bucky正用双手捂着脸瘫坐在家里的餐桌边。他面前的桌子上放着一杯水和几片饼干。直到Steve坐到他身侧Bucky才发现他。

“嘿，觉得怎么样？”

Bucky呻吟了一声，用掌根使劲揉了揉眼睛。“感觉像是被你在我脑袋上来了一闷棍似的…不过我刚刚大吐了一场，现在已经舒服多了。”

Steve听了于是拍了拍他的脊背，轻声问道：“那昨晚是怎么了？你那样子让我挺担心的。”

褐发青年呷了几口水才缓缓说道：“我知道，对不起…昨天出了点儿事，我一直想不通…你还记得我的Rhonda姨妈吧？”

Steve点了点头。“记得啊，出什么事了？她还好吗？”

Bucky坐直了些，将下巴支在自己的拳头上。“不太好。她呃…她被送进疯人院了。”

Steve过了好半天才回过神来。关于疯人院的事他知道的不多，主要是因为没人愿意谈及那种地方。他只是听说过那种地方无论是在精神上还是在肉体上，对住在那里的病人而言都是人间地狱。而外面的人很快就会将那些人遗忘掉，而那些病人绝大多数都再也没从那里出来。

“哦。”Steve过了良久才只回答出了这一个字。

Bucky点点头，靠回到椅背上，将双手环抱在胸前，“是啊。”

“可…到–到底是怎么回事啊？”

“我也不知道，老妈什么也不肯跟我说。她打电话到我干活儿的码头上，只是告诉我说‘他们’把她带走了。”

Steve难以置信的摇了摇头，“她为什么不告诉你实情呢？是她也不清楚吗？”

“谁知道呢…但真正让我难以接受的是她后来说的话。我那时候问她我们回头能不能去那儿看看她，可她却说不行。我跟她说‘没关系的，老妈。等咱们去了可以跟他们好好说说。’可她却说我们再也见不着她了。”

Steve听罢不由得张口结舌。“什么？”

“对啊，她原话就是这么说的，而且我老爸也这么想。他们说她一直就疯疯癫癫的，而他们都觉得家丑不可外扬…我听说过人到了那种地方都会被如何对待，Steve。还记得在码头上干活儿的Ronnie吧？他跟我说他妈妈就被送进了疯人院，结果死在那里了！人都死了一个星期了他才知道，而且谁都不愿意告诉他到底出了什么事。而现在Rhonda也被送进去了！”

话音刚落，Bucky便劈手将桌上的水杯猛然扫落下去，杯子落在那个破旧沙发的椅背上又弹到地上摔得粉碎。Bucky重重叹息一声，推开椅子站起身。Steve默不作声的看着他打扫碎片，他似乎还有一肚子的话想说。

“这太不公平了，Stevie。咱们从来都不觉得她是个疯子，她总是那么风趣，还非常爱我们…怎么会有人那么轻易的就把自己的姊妹丢进疯人院？然后假装她根本不存在？”

即便对方看不到，Stevie还是摇了摇头，轻声说道：“我也不知道呀，Buck。”

Bucky把碎玻璃扫进簸箕里后突然苦笑了一声，回头看向金发青年。“你知道我怎么问她的吗？我问她如果有一天我也发疯了的话她会怎么办。她会不会像丢弃自己亲姊妹那样把我也丢弃掉。”

“她怎么回答的？”

“什么也没说。她没回答我，但我已经知道答案了。我真的不想再跟他们有任何的瓜葛了。既然Rhonda不在了，那我也不回去了。”

金发青年看着Bucky站起身将碎玻璃倒进垃圾桶。他把扫帚簸箕放在垃圾桶旁边后便回到沙发上坐了下来。Steve于是缓缓起身来到他身旁坐定。

Bucky抬起手揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉，可我真的无法理解这件事。”

“我也理解不了。”

“Steve，我要你向我做个保证。”

金发青年点了点头，又往前凑了凑。“当然可以，Buck。”

Bucky回过头去目不转睛的注视着他的双眼，良久才吞了吞口水。“我要你保证，如果我有一天变成像她那副模样——虽然我觉得我不会那样，但是——不管发生什么，要是我真的变成像她那个样子，而他们要把我关起来…我要你向我保证，保证你不会像我父母丢弃她那样把我丢掉。”

这种事Steve根本连想都不用想。他的好友话才出口，金发青年便点点头，笃定的说道：“我保证。”

褐发青年点点头，回身将Steve拥入怀中。Steve闭上双眼，伸出细瘦的手臂揽住Bucky的脖颈，任由他的好友用力的抱着他。即使他被抱得喘不过气来他也毫不在乎。

  
_2016年_

Bucky又做噩梦了。即使身处复仇者大厦寓所的另一头，他都能听见他的尖叫声。Steve一路冲到了他好友的房间，一把推开房门。褐发青年此刻正在床上辗转挣扎，一边尖叫一边用俄语乞求着什么，大颗大颗的泪珠不停的自他的面颊上滑落。

“Bucky！”Steve赶忙过去将这位前刺客摇醒，却被那只金属手臂猛然扼住了喉咙。他用力的掐扼令Steve无法呼吸，他连忙伸出双手抓住了Bucky的手腕。 _“Buck–”_

当褐发青年终于意识到面前的人是谁时，他连忙放开了对方，猛地抽回了手臂。两人坐在原地喘息了半晌，泪水再次从Bucky的眼中涌出，而Steve则立刻凑过去一把将他揽入怀中。刚开始的时候，在Steve想要拥抱他时，Bucky要么会瑟缩着躲闪，要么会伸手推开他。有几次他甚至拔出抢来指着他，直到Steve退开为止。但现在他已开始信任他，并且明白Steve不会伤害他了。Steve真恨不得不惜任何代价穿越回从前，代替Bucky从火车上摔下去。良久，他们就这么无言的依偎在一起。Bucky伏在金发男子的肩膀上默默哭泣，Steve则轻轻抚摸着他及肩的栗色长发。

“别把我丢掉…求你别丢掉我，你保证过的。”

 _他记起来了。_ Steve忍不住热泪盈眶，他更加用力的将自己的挚友拥进怀里。“我知道。我绝不会那么对你的。”


End file.
